Scout's Honor
by jashersashesonagrave
Summary: Scout's a girl that needs to forget. Sebastian's the boy she has her eyes set on to help her with that. The only issue? He's gay. But she's more than willing to change that.


**A/N**: I don't have much to say other than to warn you that this is Sebastian/OC _Female_. If that's not your cup of tea, you might not want to read, but these are characters I've really come to love and I hope that even if you don't ship it now that you'll read it and fall into the pattern of their chemistry, if not only for the characters I've created. Anyway, on to the warnings – first of all, there will be lots and lots of sex. Second, this includes DarkPast!Sebastian and DarkPast!OC, meaning that some triggering-ish topics may be brought up at some point. It shouldn't be anything too extreme, but hey, we are only on the first chapter, after all. So long as you pay attention to the Author's Notes at the beginning of the chapter, you should be fine.

Happy Reading, loves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"… and I told him that _hell_ no, he was an idiot and there was absolutely no way I was going to go back to sleeping with him when he just slept with my _sister_, and— Scout, are you listening?"

And, honestly? No, she wasn't.

Scout shook her head, looking up at her now clearly unamused friend, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah—totally. Jake's a dick. Slept with your mother—"

"My _sister_." Danika replied, an eyebrow raised.

"—and by mother I totally meant sister." The teen tried to correct herself with an innocent smile, before sighing and dropping her face into her hand. "I'm sorry, Danika. Really I am. I'm just having trouble with the BBPUT, you know that." She pronounced it 'Bee-Bee-Put,' and it stood for Big Black Pick-Up Truck; code name for her ex. His name was still a little hard for her to say, considering the last time she'd used it in a sentence was when she was telling him that she loved him.

Danika's face softened immediately in sympathy. "I'm sorry." She said, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders, which she only awkwardly shrugged off a few moments later. "I know it's hard when everything reminds you of him." Scout sighed. She knew that Danika truly meant well, but she wasn't exactly helping with the reminder. "Look … maybe you should just try moving on."

"Like I _haven't_ been trying?" Scout sunk her face into her hands, exasperated.

"No, no …" Danika shook her head. "With … another guy. Other _guys_." She offered, emphasizing the 's' on the last one to prove her point.

"Because being a slut will totally help me." Scout deadpanned.

Danika rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be a slut to have some fun." She informed her, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not telling you to sleep with half of Dalton or anything—"

"Like you?"

"—but sex is a great stress reliever." She ignored Scout's interruption. "Look, the Warblers are performing later. We can go see it. Maybe one of them will catch your eye."

"I doubt it." Scout mumbled, stabbing her fork into one of her strawberries.

"C'mon, please? Just talk to a few of them with me." Danika stuck out her lower li, something she was completely convinced would make anyone do anything for her, when really Scout wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it looked. "You know how much I hate seeing you so upset. I just want to help you out here."

Scout sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll talk to them. Just … don't get your hopes up, alright?"

"Screw that." Danika mumbled around a handful of fries into her mouth. "They've been up since the second Braydon turned into an ass." _And there's the name_, Scout thought, wincing. "Sorry. BBPUT." She swallowed, taking a large chug of her soda. "Promise you'll talk to them?"

"I said I would."

"But you didn't promise." Danika argued.

"Fine. Promise. Cross my heart."

"Good."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, Scout allowed herself to be dragged to Dalton Academy, which was only about a five to ten minute walk from Crawford County's campus, but as Danika was almost deathly afraid of falling and getting dirty in any form, she insisted on driving. They were there within a few minutes, and Scout had to admit that she was just a little intrigued. She'd never been inside of Dalton before; she'd only seen the campus while driving by, and she was, admittedly, a little curious.

She wasn't at all surprised when it looked like a carbon copy of Crawford upon entering, albeit a little disappointed. She reached back and pulled the tie out of her bun, allowing her hair to fall down over her shoulder in soft curls. She hadn't changed from her God-awful school outfit yet, but she'd taken the vest off and her tie was somewhere in the back of Danika's car where she'd thrown it, and the first few buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned so that the skin on her chest could actually_ breathe,_ and she rolled her eyes and Danika tugged her to the side and unbuttoned a couple more, exposing her cleavage with a wink.

She buttoned one of them back up as Danika turned away and then followed her down a few steps of stairs to some double doors, and when they pushed them open … well. Holy testosterone.

Every set of eyes – save about twenty or so boys who either weren't listening or immediately glanced away in disinterest; code for clearly gay.

Scout shriveled under the stares, immediately uncomfortable, while Danika reveled in it, smiling flirtatiously at the scattering – if you could even call it that, because seriously, this place was fucking packed – of boys.

And then there was humming, softly, at first, but then it grew louder and louder as more and more people started to hear it, like a wave of sound across the room. At first it was only scales – _do ri me_, Scout thought absentmindedly - and then, once it was loud enough, it turned into a song.

_Uptown Girl!_ A boy with dark black hair stood up and sang, leaping over the crowd, and then a bunch of boys all over the room started dancing, either in place or with a small group – either way, it actually looked really _good_.

_She's been living in her white-bred world …_

Scout scanned the room while they sang, trying to pick out a boy that looked civilized (coughgoodlookingcough) enough to have a conversation with. She wasn't particularly interested in any of them, but she'd promised Danika, and she'd do anything to get her best friend off of her back. She loved Dani to death, but—

Her own thoughts stopped in her tracks. Everyone gets that feeling, where their skin crawls and their back stiffens and they're a little afraid to look around. Like they're being watched. She wasn't particularly creeped out, as that would be a ridiculous feeling to have in a room full of people laughing and cheering and singing and dancing with her best friend right next to her, but it still wasn't pleasant.

Wait – _there_.

In the back, sitting on the arm of one of the couches, there was a boy staring at Scout. The gaze kept getting cut off, though, as the boys that were dancing in the middle kept stepping in the way. His hair was swept up and gelled solid into a look that scarily resembled that of a Disney Prince that should have looked absolutely ridiculous but actually looked really good, and he was clad in the uniform blazer, his legs crossed at the ankles and a carefree smile painted on his face as he sang along, still continuing to glance at her, over and over. Was it because she was one of the only two girls in the room? Probably. Did it still make her wish she looked a lot better? Definitely.

Look – Scout wasn't going to kid herself here. He was hot. Ever since she was thirteen she'd been self-taught to stay away from the extremely good-looking boys, because the only ones that ever cared about how they looked were either gay, taken, or jerks that only cared about labels. But there wasn't anything wrong with a little admiration, was there? And hey, she did promise …

Then he was gone. Not, like, POOF, but a few boys had moved in front of him, and when they stepped back he wasn't there.

_She'll see I'm not so tough—_

Scout gasped, turning, and there he was, staring down at her with a wide smirk, and then his hand was slipping into hers and tugging her into the middle of the room as he sang. She gaped up at him, and then he was gone again and she was suddenly the _center of attention_ and the boys were circling around her and singing to her and _oh my God everyone was staring_.

She decided she didn't like the boy very much anymore.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Danika laughing at her, but when she turned to snarl at her the laughter died immediately. The boys starting tugging her around; not harshly, but playfully, and they were singing to her, which wouldn't have been entirely awful if she wasn't surrounded by people staring at her, at her hair that she hadn't even bothered to _brush_, at her cleavage that was almost non-existent and oh _God_, her goddamn Nana knees.

Then Mr. Gorgeously Debatable Jerk was back, circling around her. _And when she's talking she'll say that she mine_, he was singing, but Scout barely even noticed as she stared at him, turning slowly on her heel to keep hold of his gaze. When he stepped back and two other guys took over, one the black-haired boy from earlier and the other a boy she didn't recognize, with brown hair, she was embarrassed all over again.

The song was over shortly, but it couldn't have been soon enough for Scout. The audience cheered and she quickly scampered off with her head down, ignoring the brushes of fingertips on her arms as the boys tried to stop her and – apologize? Laugh? She didn't know, but she didn't care to find out.

"That was so embarrassing." She half-groaned/half-whispered when she reached Danika, her hair falling down to cover her face.

"That was _awesome_." Danika corrected, looking at her in awe. Scout looked at her incredulously, and Danika gaped, grasping her shoulders. "Dude! You were surrounded by boys that were _serenading_ you. I'm totally jealous." She laughed, her blue eyes sparkling.

Scout took a moment to pity her own muddy brown eyes as compared to her friend's gorgeous ones, but pushed the thought away quickly. "Don't be. It was the most humiliating thing I've ever experienced in my life."

"That bad, huh?"

Scout spun around. "Oh!" She cried quietly, and then felt her face heat up with a blush as she registered what had left her mouth. Smooth.

The boy from earlier chuckled, and Scout looked down. "… You are … really good at sneaking up on people." She laughed awkwardly, pushing her hair behind her ear as she slowly regained her composure. He was just a boy, after all. A really, really attractive boy, but a boy nonetheless.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The corner of the boy's mouth quirked up into a half-smirk, or the suggestion thereof, and held out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe. I'm the jerk who dragged you into the middle of the dance."

Out of the corner of her eye she could she Danika tip-toeing away. "I noticed." Scout replied, raising an eyebrow, and Sebastian raised one in return, as if surprised by the bite in her voice. "I'm Scout."

"Scout?"

"Well, Scarlett." She explained, tilting her head to the side. "But I go by Scout."

"Are you a fan of Harper Lee, or was it just clever nicknaming?" Sebastian shoved his hands into his pockets, amused.

Scout remained confused. "Uh, who?"

A wide smirk broke out on Sebastian's face, and he laughed a little, so quietly that Scout almost didn't hear it. "I take it you've never read _To Kill a Mockingbird._"

Her nose wrinkled. "I'm not a fan of bird murder, so no, it never struck me as something to read."

"Actually, it's …" He trailed off, and then shook his head. "Nevermind. I recommend it, though. It's a favorite of mine. And there's no murder in it." He paused. "Well, not of birds, anyway."

"Was that a joke?" Scout raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian shrugged. "Was it?" He asked, grinning lopsidedly, just enough to reveal a canine.

Scout smiled. "I like you."

"Glad to hear it, Scarlett."

"Scout."

His nose wrinkled, much like Scout's had, although she was sure he looked much cuter than she had. "I don't think so."

Scout rolled her eyes. "Fine. Suit yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So. How well do you know your way around this place?"

His mouth slanted downwards, not in a frown but in a thoughtful way. "Considering I've only been here for roughly … a month or two, now?" He lifted a shoulder. "Not so well."

"What would you say to changing that?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You know your way?"

"No." Scout shook her head, her hair swishing a little. "But I'd like to learn. This is my first time inside." She said. "We might as well learn together."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "Will Nicki be alright on her own?" He motioned to Danika, and Scout was confused all over again.

"You know Danika?"

"She's Nick's twin sister." He motioned to the black-haired boy that had been singing lead, and Scout wondered why Danika hadn't mentioned something about that. "Nick and Danika. Nick and Nicki. How awful, right?" He winced a little. "We were all acquainted with her at the beginning of the year. She helped with auditions."

"Huh." Scout murmured.

"You didn't know?" Sebastian's eyebrows drew together.

"No." Scout frowned a little. "I didn't."

"I'm sure it's nothing." He waved it off. "It probably just didn't cross her mind as important." Scout was still a little distracted, but she was pulled back into reality when she felt a warm hand wrap around her elbow. "Come on, you promised me a tour."

"I didn't promise." Scout pointed out.

Sebastian smiled. "I tend to read between the lines."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, Scout blinked at the plaque next to the door. "Pottery?" She raised an eyebrow. "You guys have a pottery class?"

"And a room specifically for it, apparently. What?" Sebastian asked when she gave him a questioning look. "It's not like I know what every single class in the building is."

"Touché." Scout shrugged, and moved forward, pausing a moment to side-step to a window and glance out onto the sports fields. "Wow." She said, bottom lip sticking out in a suitably impressed look. "You really take your sports seriously over here." She leaned down to rest her elbow on the windowsill and her chin in her hand, staring.

Sebastian leaned his shoulder against the wall beside the window, glancing out himself. "Yeah, well, we are guys. Not that that's the way my mind in particular functions, but – and I'm just playing off of what I've heard, here – it's the way the minds of the Headmasters seem to."

Scout hummed. "Ah, sexism. It seems nearly unbeatable nowadays."

"Hey, at least women aren't considered property anymore. That was downright disgusting."

"I'm sure your girlfriend appreciates dating someone in that mindset." And there it was. Scout smiled innocently – perhaps a little _too_ innocently, but there was no way to hide a line as obvious as that one. Everyone knew where that line went. It was the oldest trick in the book.

Sebastian stared for a moment before he let out something between a laugh and a sigh. "I'm gay."

And, well. That could be an issue.

"You sure about that?" Scout smirked a little, straightening and moving a bit closer.

Sebastian crossed his arms. "Pretty sure, yeah." He said, smirking a little himself, as if it were fun to turn her down.

"Hm." Scout hummed, steeping closer, close enough to smell his cologne, and placed a hand on his lower stomach, feeling hard muscle under the layer of fabric as she toyed with the hem of his blazer. "Anything I can do to change your mind?"

"You sound like my father." Sebastian said quietly, his face suddenly serious, and a stone drops in Scout's stomach.

She shook her head a fraction. "I didn't mean—"

"I know." Sebastian interrupted. "But I'm still not interested. Girls aren't my forte."

"Why?" She asked. "I mean, I'm not – my brother's gay." It was true. Christian had been out for about eight years now. "I know it's not a choice or anything, because that's ridiculous, but I—"

"Then you'd be wise to leave it at that."

Scout paused. Pursed her lips. Smirked. "Have you ever tried anything with a girl? Sexually?"

"Yes."

"How far have you gone?"

"I don't see how that's your business."

"Oo." Scout winced teasingly. "Not even second base, then?"

Sebastian didn't answer; he only stared, and then looked away, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Hell no."

Scout raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the relationship type."

"So I gathered."

"Look." Sebastian sighed. "You're pretty and all, I can acknowledge that, and you seem pretty cool. But I'm gay. You have tits. You're lacking dick. Therefore, I'm not interested."

"You don't have a boyfriend." Scout ignored Sebastian's tiny blurb, still pushing for – what? A chance? That sounded way too desperate for her liking. "You've never had sex with a girl. You say that you're gay because you find boys attractive, but how can you know you don't like girls if you've never even tried much with them? You can't possibly tell just by observing. I sure as hell can't."

"Then why don't you have sex with a girl, and then get back to me about how good it was?"

"No way. I want my first lesbian experience to be done right. I want to honor it. It's going to be drunk and meaningful."

Sebastian laughed. Scout smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian groaned after a minute, running a hand over his hair.

"I want _you_, really."

"As if that weren't obvious."

Scout sighed. "Look; I'm trying to get over an ex and I need a good fuck to do so, but so far no other guy has caught my eye but you. You've never tried anything with girls, you're not taken, you don't like relationships – you've got absolutely _nothing_ to lose." She said. "What's the harm in letting me try and show you a good time?"

"I can get a good time elsewhere, sweetheart. It's not like I'm some Virgin Mary. I'm practically the Dalton slut already, and like I told you, I've barely been here two months."

"Again. Nothing to lose."

"I'm _gay_."

"Or so you think."

"I'm telling you no."

"And I'm asking you why."

"Jesus Christ, you're stubborn." Sebastian ran a hand over his face.

Scout shrugged. "I'm a determined kinda girl."

"Obviously." The boy sighed. "You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." He deadpanned.

"So?"

"I'm not going to out-of-the-blue agree to sleeping with you, because you're still a girl and I'm still gay. But if you can somehow convince me otherwise, then, fine. I'll do it." He rolled his eyes.

Scout almost squealed. "Really?"

"Don't get so excited. I said _if_ you can convince me. That's not going to be an easy feat, I hope you know. I won't just automatically switch to liking girls."

Scout crossed her arms. "I know. I'm not an idiot. I just happen to like a challenge. And you're definitely hot enough to spend some time on."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Cocky." Scout smiled. "I like that."

Sebastian smiled back in spite of himself. "You know, I might keep you around for a while, Scarlett Faye." Her middle name had slipped into the conversation at some point earlier – his, she'd learned, was Storm. Apparently his mother had a knack for weird names or something. Huh.

"Why's that?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm a curious person."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Meow?" She raised an eyebrow. Sebastian laughed.

"Dunno. I like you." He said, finally answering her question. "You're kind of … cute. Admirable."

And, okay. She could deal with that.

"Good to know." She smiled.

"_There you are!"_

Scout turned. "Danika—"

"Jesus, I've been searching the school forever."

"It's been an hour—"

"It's almost curfew, you derf!"

"Derf?" Sebastian repeated questioningly, looking fairly confused.

Danika turned on him, eyes narrowing. "You!" She slapped his arm, which he retracted, but otherwise didn't react to. "Jerk. I texted you three times asking you if you were with her! Why didn't you answer me?"

"My phone died." He held up his hands in defense. "Calm your tits, Danika."

"Whatever." She grabbed Scout's arm and started tugging, but not before Sebastian grabbed her hand, shoving something into it.

Not able to think of anything to say, Scout could only wave awkwardly and stumble away as Danika dragged her down the hall and out of Sebastian's sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You can thank me later." Danika told Scout as they got into the car, fixing her hair in the rear view mirror.

"_What?"_ Scout asked, brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For getting you out of there and away from _him_." Danika elaborated, as if it were obvious.

"Who? Sebastian? Why would you want to get me away from him?"

"Because he's poisonous."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He's just bad news, Scout." Danika shook her head, starting up the car.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Nick's sister?" Scout blurted.

Danika looked a bit startled. "… It never came up."

"In the two years we've been best friends?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you knew Sebastian and Nick, and probably a ton of other boys there and you didn't say a thing! You were the one who wanted me to talk to the boys; why didn't you point out all the good ones, or something?"

"I did." Danika mumbled. "Kind of."

"What—" And then she realized it. "… Danika. Tell me you didn't set them up to pull me into the dance."

Danika said nothing.

"You didn't."

Danika sad nothing.

"DANIKA!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted you to get acquainted, or something! I didn't think you'd like _Sebastian!"_

"I—what?" Scout shook her head. "We're not even _talking_ about Sebastian anymore!"

"We should be!"

"What has he done that's so bad?"

"He just isn't good for you, Scout. Trust me. He's not a good guy."

"Because you know him so freaking well, right?"

"Why are you being such a bitch about this?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be." Scout sighed, exasperated. "I'm just trying to understand."

"He's bad news, I told you." Danika said. "He sleeps around, he comes onto campus drunk, he gets high in his dorm—"

"So? Tons of teens do all of that."

"Name one of those teens that's turned into something useful."

"Excuse me?" Scout's brow furrowed, defensive over the boy. "Don't you dare call him worthless. Don't you dare call _anyone_ worthless. That's absolutely horrible."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, you meant it." Scout grumbled. "Pull over."

"Scout—"

"Pull over." She repeated. "I'm getting out."

"Scout, you have to know that I'm not saying any of this to be unfair to you. I just don't want you getting hurt again. And either way, he's gay. Isn't he?"

Scout groaned. "I don't know, Danika. I literally do not know." And she didn't. Sebastian had made it clear that he was gay, sure, but she didn't know what was going to happen between them or if he liked her or what, so she didn't know and that was what he was going with.

"Okay. Okay … okay." Danika repeated, like she had nothing else to say. She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's your life. I just wanted to look out for you."

Scout managed a small smile. "Well … thanks, I guess. But I think I can handle myself. Okay?" Not waiting for an answer, she unbuckled. "I still want you to pull over, though. I could use a walk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When she reached her dorm, she toed off her shoes. It was dark out now, so she closed the door behind her and then fumbled around in the dark for her lamp, flicking it on. She went to unbutton her blouse, and then noticed that she was still holding what Sebastian had given her in her hand.

She pulled a crumpled-up ball of paper from her palm, opening it, and smiled at the sight of his number.

She sent a text (_Scout here!_) and then undressed, wrapping herself in a towel and grabbing a bottle of Shampoo to head to the floor's showers.

When she got back, she had four new messages. Two were from Danika, one was from her mom, and the last was from Sebastian.

She opened Sebastian's first.

_Hello, Scarlett Faye. – Sebastian_

She decided that she really, really liked him calling her that.

_You sound like Augustus Waters. – Scout_

_Who? – Sebastian_

_The Fault in Our Stars. It's a book. Read it. – Scout_

_I will if you read To Kill a Mockingbird. – Sebastian_

_Hm. Deal. – Scout_

_Promise? ;) – Sebastian_

_Cross my heart. – Scout_

_Cute. Are we eight now? – Sebastian_

_It was something my Dad and I used to do. Whenever we made a promise we'd cross our hearts. – Scout_

_Used to? – Sebastian_

Scout frowned.

_He passed away when I was eleven. – Scout_

_I'm sorry. – Sebastian_

_For what? – Scout_

_You sound like you were close to him. – Sebastian_

_I was. – Scout_

_For which I am sorry. – Sebastian_

_Don't be. – Scout_

_Alright. Goodnight, then. – Sebastian_

_Goodnight, Sebastian. – Scout_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And there it was, the first chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? Either way, I hope you stick around. Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
